Oral oxybutynin therapy is currently used for treating various forms of overactive bladder and urinary incontinence. Particularly, oxybutynin effectively treats neurogenically caused bladder disorders. Relief from such disorders is attributed to the anticholinergic and antispasmodic action which oxybutynin imparts to the parasympathetic nervous system and the urinary bladder detrusor muscle.
It is generally believed that, while this anticholinergic activity contributes to oxybutynin's clinical usefulness, it also contributes to certain uncomfortable adverse drug experiences such as dry mouth, dizziness, blurred vision, and constipation. More specifically, these experiences have been generally attributed to the presence and amount of active metabolites of oxybutynin, for example, N-desethyloxybutynin. The above-referenced adverse drug experiences are observed in a majority of patients using current oxybutynin formulations. In some cases, these adverse experiences are severe enough to persuade the patient to discontinue treatment.
In view of the foregoing, compositions and methods for administering oxybutynin to help minimize the incidence and/or severity of the above-described adverse drug experiences are extremely desirable.